The Reason
by Amcm74
Summary: The Legendary King Arthur is dead, and the land of Albion is in chaos. To make matters worse, Albion is forced to fight a two-front war against the magic people of Hibernia and the barbaric race from Midgard. This three way war can fall in any direction. The brave souls of this time must fight for their honor and defend the realms. The fate of the kingdom is in their hands.


Based off the MMORPG Darkage of Camelot by Mythic Entertainment. Characters are purely fictional and not based on any particular person. Any similarity to persons or events is purely coincidence.

The Legendary King Arthur is dead, and the land of Albion is in chaos. To make matters worse, Albion is forced to fight a two-front war against the magic people of Hibernia and the barbaric race from Midgard. This three way war can fall in any direction. The brave souls of this time must fight for their honor and defend the realms. The fate of the kingdom is in their hands.

**The Reason**

I am a loyal servant of Arawn, God of the Underworld. So why am I here in this church dedicated to the God of Albion, while Necromancers and Reavers alike are forced to worship in the dark basements below this blessed place? Why have I come this fallen utopia they have named Camelot.

My name is Antioch. I am a Reaver, a creature of the born in darkness. I was so skilled in my trade that it boggled even my trainer's mind. My life has been, and forever will be spent fighting. I like killing. The gifts that the Great God Arawn has bestowed upon me give me the ability to siphon another's soul from their very being. The essence of their life used to heal my wounds. This is done by my magical aura and is a skill I can turn on and off at will. By standing in my presence one has already put his life in great danger. Hate me if you must, it makes no difference. This is just the way it is, and I have accepted that as my life's task. My hands are forever stained with blood. Innocent or guilty, man or woman, they have fallen before me. I have not spared them a second glance. This is because until recently little compassion had resided within the dark confines of my warrior's heart.

I notice the looks on the faces of the others around me as I move. They distrust me, and my dark ways. I am a mad dog in their midst, fully capable of turning on them for the slightest infraction. Normally they would have guarded their expressions, but on this day they have come to honor one of their own. She was a guardian of light and right, all that I will never be. Galena had been a living symbol of what they wished to be. Now, she was a fallen comrade who had given her life to protect this dying dream of chivalry and peace. I, too, have come to pay tribute to the strongest person I have ever met. I wish that in the time I had spent with her that I had known the full extent of Galena's courage and strength.

Before Galena, I believed that strength could only be found in the most dangerous of warriors. Without brute strength all beings were worthless to me. If one did not have the bodies of their enemies scattered at their feet, then they too would fall. Galena was the first to teach me that there is more to the world than that. I have learned that even the frailest of mortals can hold a relentless power, and that this can only be found in one's self.

As I mount the stairs and make my way with a marked pace toward my destination, my eyes dare the observers to oppose my action. Locking a hand on the flail at my side, I enter the holy place of Arawn's enemy. I know the gesture will deter anyone who wishes to infer with me. They do not condone fighting in the presence of their god. Opposite to my current position, huge windows of many colors glittered in the light. People and places that I do not have any understanding of were imprinted there. The walls are made of the whitest marble, and woven gold adorns the accents of each pew. Ceremonial chalices with countless precious stones are settled to the side with silver serving trays. It is easy to recognize the time and effort put into crafting these gorgeous items. Before me is an alter possessing the remnants of Galena's life. There are flowers and candles strewn about; the rest holds no meaning to me. There are things I didn't know of her life..

When I first met Galena, we had been assigned to a small group to spy on the enemy camps. Gathering intelligence was one of the many duties handed out from the Albion army. She had blended quite nicely into the background with the other canon fodder. That was all they were to me. They didn't want to battle for the glory of the fight. They were cowards who simply wanted to do their mission and depart, with the enemy none the wiser.

That was when I made my first mistake. That mistake would create a string of events that would lead me here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How he came to be in this predicament didn't really matter. Antioch knew he wasn't likely to have remembered through the haze of his anger anyway, not that he would ever get that chance. Damn stealthers all to hell. Those that hide in shadows, using the darkness to their advantage, stealthers are trained to disappear at will. They wait for their victims to stumble unwittingly upon them, and strike with out warning. Most of their prey dies before they even know what evil is afoot. It is a shame that all the opposing realms, Albion, Hibernia, and Midgard, have found use for skills such as these. Being aligned with Albion does not make me akin to any of those who share this skill in my realm.

One would have been an amusing diversion, but when the second Nightshade, one of the most ruthless killing machines Hibernia had to offer, rushed at him from the darkness, Antioch knew his life was beginning to fade and fast.

As Antioch pushed the first one backwards with the strength of his assault, a smile lit his face. "If I must go to Arawn on this night, then I will need some one to herald my arrival for me."

Fear caused tiny man to fumble his weapon. The whites of the stealther's eyes told Antioch that this one was regretting coming too close to the life draining aura that had first uncovered him. When the second had appeared, Antioch had asked himself how many more of these creatures that dwelled in shadows lurked around him? Antioch did not know. Only these two were certain, and that was enough to seal his fate. The poison laced dagger plunged into his back from behind. The intense sting of the wound crippled Antioch momentarily, allowing the deadly poison to seep into his blood.

The whip cracked in the air and Antioch pulled life back to himself. It wasn't much, but it would keep him on his feet long enough to accomplish his goal. He tried to move so that his enemy was in front of him, but it didn't appear to be working. Begrudgingly, Antioch admitted to himself that these Hibernians were well trained. They were not trained well enough, as he soon heard the sweet song of one's death cry. It almost made up for the fire that flooded through his veins and sapped his strength. The raging poison caused him to jerk unconsciously as it hindered his movements.

Anger reigned supreme on the features of his other advisory; it was a good sign. Perhaps this would cause the foul little beast to grow sloppy with his sword. Antioch braced himself, and prepared to do as much damage as he could before he fell.

Suddenly a light embraced him from out of nowhere. It was an all consuming brightness that swirled around his body and drove back his pain. Antioch stumbled with realization. He knew what power had been used. Only one type of being could banish his wounds with one cast of their magic. As if to reinforce his suspicions, lightening filled up the night as it bore down on his dexterous foe.

"Fancy tricks will not win this battle, wench." Antioch snarled at the woman who had appeared. "Go back to your prayers and leave the fighting me."

Galena broke off her blinding flash at Antioch's words. "The least you could do is try saying thank you."

The whip cracked loudly as Antioch's retaliated. "After you cure this poison and heal my wounds I might think about it." The leather clad fighter thrust his stiletto with inhuman speed and pierced Antioch chain-covered shoulder. "Son of a … !" He raged as the blood began to flow. In a mere moment it had stopped, when the casting light enveloped Antioch again. At least the woman knew her job. The whip slung thought the air once again and clasped around the neck of the stealthier, pulling him close. "You cannot defeat me. Give up and your death will be swift."

The foreign eyes closed as the man struggled for breath. The stealther uttered his final words in a language that Antioch did not understand. At the last moment he did not fight to pull away from the ever tightening loop of whip. Instead, a smile formed on his lips, slow and menacing. It was the lack of struggle. The potency of that quiet caused Antioch to drop his hold and glance around.

The hillside before him began to come alive with movement. Rangers! It seemed if all the archers in the entire realm of Hibernia were unstealthing around him. He had barely enough time to turn before the arrows rained down from the heavens. It was hard to tell what was reflecting the light, the metal arrow or the non-stop healing spells that flew around him as he made his mad dash up the hill.

As Antioch ran past Galena he snapped, "Do you plan on standing there and waiting for death or are you going to follow?"

Galena panted from the exertion of casting so many spells trying to keep the unthankful Reaver alive. When she had a moment free, Galena vowed to kick herself for coming back for him. Spinning on her heels, she started after him. Half way through her step, she stumbled forward from a sharp blow to the back. The wood splintered behind her, but the metal head still lay buried in her skin. As she fell forward, Galena reached out and caught her self on a nearby tree trunk. Breathing was painful, but became second in her mind, as she looked at the blood pooling on her chest. The arrow had not gone completely through; there was still a chance.

The voices shouted in a foreign langue from behind. She spared a look behind to see the Stealthers gathering around their fallen friend and helping the other to his feet. Then the bright blue eyes looked around for Antioch, whose form was fading to the trees. Without the power provided by her god, she wasn't going to last long. There was no time to rest, though, and Antioch had become her only hope of survival and protection.

He stopped long enough to look back. "Are you coming, Stupid?"

Galena nodded and rushed after him as best she could. Knowing the inconsiderate Reaver, he would leave her for dead if she told him of her wound.

As she caught up to Antioch, he slid down over the embankment. "Get into the water. We will swim down stream and a make a break for the mountain pass. If we avoid the bridges we should make it to a keep before dawn."

Galena bit back her scream of pain as she lowered herself into the water. She knew there was no way she would be able to continue with his pace for more then an hour, let alone all night. They needed to stop so that she could replenish her mana pool and heal her wounds. It was not possible to offer this proposal to Antioch. He was a cold man, but as long as he didn't know how bad things really were, he _probably_ would not leave her behind.

By the time they had come up out of the water, Galena was second guessing her decision to flee. The icy water had made it impossible for her wounds to close. Antioch reached out to help her up but she slapped his hand away. Pulling the cloak tighter around her she worked her own way up the muddy bank.

"See if I ever offer you any help again." He snapped glancing around. "The coast is clear for the time being. We need to move into the trees before we are spotted. Can you sprint yet?"

Galena shook her head and raised angry eyes. "No, I can't."

A groan of displeasure was spat out. "Fine. I can live with that. I think. As long as we keep moving we'll be fine."

The moonlight worked against them. They had to keep out of it at all costs. Being seen was not an option at this point. The large trees wavered before Galena and she stumbled into the safety of their cover. This was it. She could move no further with out sacrificing her life.

"Come on! We can't stay here." Antioch looked behind him. The woman had not moved from the edge of the woods. Anger ripped through his being. He moved with out thinking to her and gave in the over whelming urge to shove her. "I am sick of you holding me up. Are we going to move or," the words slowed as Galena crashed to the ground and her cloak came open. The blood was seeping through the chain of her hauberk and saturating the material of her cloak. He flinched at the sickening snap of wood as the arrow broke off some where behind or within her. He wasn't sure where. "Arawn's own…" The words were whispered in awe.

Antioch swallowed hard as he watched the accusing eyes fill with tears of pain. In her credit though, they did not fall. All this time they had been running, and she had been this injured? "Why in Arawn's name have you not healed yourself yet woman!?"

"And when did I have the time to cast? Surely not when we were running through the forest for our lives. Or what about when we were sliding through all that mud into the river?" She pulled the cloak around her and prepared herself. This was it. He knew her wounded state. Now he would leave her here to face their enemies alone. She leaned back against a large tree. "That would be if I hadn't already wasted all my magical power on saving _you_." She uttered a small thanks to the God of Albion for seeing her this far before her body gave out. Thanks be to enhancement spells.

Guilt. Antioch was a complete stranger to that emotion and yet he was wracked with it now. Galena was either putting up a brave front or she truly did not comprehend how injured she was. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

Galena closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "Because I didn't want you to leave me alone so close to the enemy."

He would have left her too. Antioch didn't even try to make up false excuses for himself. Galena had him pegged so well. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and set it over her. "Gather your power and heal yourself. I won't wait all night."

She opened her eyes in shock. "You're…" She stammered with disbelief, "You're going to stay?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't get discovered. Everyone knows that a cleric doesn't travel alone." He growled trying to cover the concern in his voice. "Besides, I need some of my own endurance back as well."

Galena closed her eyes again and smirked. "You could have just said it was because I saved your life back there."

"You saved nothing. If you had not shown up I would have taken them all on my own."

"Sure you would have."

There was a long silence before Antioch finally spoke up. "Galena." The words were thoughtful as he asked, "Why did you come back for me?"

"I am a Cleric. I heal the wounded of Albion and I go where I am needed. This is how it must be until this wretched war is over and all invaders have been driven from our shores, or until I draw my last breath."

"So my life was spared because?"

"Because you are fighting to protect my realm."

The sound of a stick breaking in the distance might as well been the same as a siege weapon firing on them. Antioch came to his feet. No. It was too soon. How had they tracked them so precisely to this location?

He turned to see Galena trying to come to her feet. It was her blood. No doubt the droplets she had left behind had tracked their foe to this location. Fucking hell. "Stay down. I will handle this." He pulled his whip and readied his shield.

"But…"

"Do you have enough power to heal and run?" He lashed back over his shoulder.

"Not yet."

Antioch nodded. "If there are too many I will see you again in the great battle between Arawn and your god." Antioch worked his way silently toward the tree line. He did not like straying this far from Galena. If she was discovered, he knew that she was almost completely defenseless even with her power. What reason could her god have sending his followers into this war so ill equipped for battle? Shaking his head, he corrected himself. The Paladins, holy fighters for the church of Albion from where Galena was trained, certainly were not lacking in defense. So what lured a person to become a Cleric?

Galena's words echoed in his head. I heal the wounded of Albion. So she was saying she lived to serve the fighters of her realm. That every time she left the safety of Camelot she put her faith in her god and those she traveled with to defend her from harm.

Antioch stopped dead and looked back, a stunning realization rippling through him; Galena had left that safe haven of protectors and ventured out alone to save him. What kind of person did something so foolish? The answer came in a flash. A person truly who had no fear of death. Galena's courage did not come from her ability to overwhelm her enemy. It came from her faith that if she fought bravely and faced these insurmountable odds with faith, her realm would be saved.

Antioch never felt so low in his entire life. How had he failed to see the value in those around him before now?

The whistling of air was his only warning before the axe slammed into the tree by his head. Luckily it was all he needed to dodge the attack. Turning, he realized he was not facing a stealther this time. No; the heavy armor and large form was clearly that of an all out tank of an opposing realm.

Antioch evaded the next vicious swipe of the axe. This was not the Hibernians that he had fought with earlier. This monster was clearly of the northern lands called Midgard. Pulling out his whip, Antioch lashed out. To his horror the direct attack did little damage to this new foe. Swallowing hard, he recalled the tales of this realm's toughness and battle zeal. They did not rely on the magic of Hibernia.

The Middy chuckled and said something in a language that Antioch did not understand. What he did understand was when the troll beckoned to him, and then made a slitting motion across his throat.

"So you seek to slaughter me." Antioch pulled his shield up and readied his whip again. "Well don't expect me to go so easy on you." He whispered thanks to Arawn that Galena's enhancement spells were still with him.

The axe flew down again. The force throwing Antioch backwards as it crashed into his shield. Holy SHIT! This thing was strong. Antioch leaned his weight behind his shoulder and carefully positioned his feet just as he had been taught, slamming the metal off his enemy's armor.

The powerful blow stunned the troll. Taking advantage of the moment, Antioch slid behind and unleashed his most deadly attack; the Leviathan. The whip cracked out and this time Antioch was sure the Troll felt that one. Life drained from the beast and replenished Antioch.

Retaliation was not unexpected. The Troll recovered himself and swung around the axe, cleaving into Antioch's side. The chain shirt he wore was the only thing that spared Antioch from a mortal wound.

The war cry from the Troll echoed through the trees. So, finally the beast was taking him seriously. It was clear to the both of them that this battle could fall either way.

Energy exploded around them and Antioch jumped back from the battle cursing. This attack he recognized. Turning he saw one of the Hibernian casters gathering power for his next attack. Over powered little bastard. He had had to be stopped.

As if reading Antioch's mind the Troll rushed at the cloth covered Elf, axes high. At least the troll wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize where the greater threat came from. A Celt, it was clear by the look of her what realm she served, came from the bank. She held an instrument in her hand. A Bard! They possessed the speed of song and the ability to heal wounded and raise the fallen in Hibernia. No wonder they had tracked Galena and him so fast.

Even if the Midgard tank killed the caster, the Hibernian Bard could use her speed to regroup and inform the rest of her comrades of his location. She had to be dealt with.

Lucky for Antioch, the Celt was focused on the fight between her caster friend and the Troll. The hands rose and began to cast a memorization spell.

Antioch's aura rolled over the ground as he rushed her. Time was at a premium. "DIE!"

She screamed and stumbled backwards as her spell was broken. She turned to run. It was a deadly mistake. The Bard didn't get very far before collapsing to the ground at his feet. Antioch twisted around to see how the Troll was doing with the caster.

It was not so good. The stealthier from before was behind the large beast eating at his life with every swing of his weapon. Even though Antioch did not care if the troll survived this battle, having him fall would give Antioch two more Hibernians to deal with. Antioch would rather finish off the wounded Troll.

The critical hit to his back was the last thing that Antioch had been expecting. Turning, he saw the stealther he had killed earlier. The stiletto once again was dripping with Antioch's blood. Damn that resurrecting Bard to eternal torment. Antioch was glad she was dead. By the way Antioch was feeling, it would not be long before he joined her. The stealther had hit his mark well this time.

The Elf's death cry rent the air as he fell under the Troll's mighty axe.

Antioch found himself silently rooting for troll. He had barely enough life left in him to raise his whip and defend himself against the grinning stealther.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the movement. By Arawn no. The magical light swirled around him in the darkness, restoring his health once again. Please, someone tell him that she was not this foolish.

Galena held on to a tree trunk to keep from collapsing to the ground. Once again depleted of her precious power.

Antioch loomed over the stealther yet again, "Fool."

Before he could move beside him appeared an elven ranger, his bow already drawn. It took Antioch only a moment to realize it was not aimed at him. The arrow flew free and Antioch turned to see Galena raising her shield too late. The tip of the arrow pierced the ivory white column of her throat. She was knocked backwards to the ground.

She had given Antioch back his life once again, and in doing so Galena had revealed her location to their enemies.

The world stood still for a long moment, and then he exploded with rage. The aura was flowing from his body in life draining waves stronger then ever before. He cracked out his whip battling back the two leather clad Hibernians. He wavered on his feet as they fell before him.

He didn't bother to see how the Troll was handling the remaining Hibernians. He rushed to Galena's side and threw himself down to his knee. "Galena." He leaned over her. There was so much blood. Never before had the sight of blood sickened him, but there was so much. "Galena!"

The stillness of her form told him which he did not desire to know. Out here in the wilderness of Albion's frontier Galena had lost her life. Saving her was an impossibility, because the magic of revival had to be preformed in a set time period. He needed a Paladin, a Friar, or a Cleric; all those capable of saving her were to far away. Clinching his fists to his sides, he forced back tears. He would not cry and dishonor her sacrifice. This was how she wanted to live her life. In the short time they had spent he knew she took pride defending those that defended her realm.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see the badly injured troll standing over him.

"So you killed them did you?" Antioch put his hand to his whip. He was at full life thanks to Galena. The troll was near death with his wounds. "If you strike me now you will gain nothing but eternal peace."

The troll looked over to Galena's body, and then drew his eyes back to the warrior of Arawn. To Antioch's supreme surprise the beast bowed to him. Then with out a sound he faded back into the night.

The moon appeared from behind the clouds and Antioch saw the glistening of a cross around Galena's neck. It was the symbol of her god. Reaching down he pulled the necklace off her. Then retrieving her cloak, he covered her body and came to his feet.

"I will not forget what you have taught me," He turned and headed off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Church is so much brighter then the dark wilderness where Galena had lost her life. I reflect on how this place was much more suited to her. I will prefer to remember her here.

I reach up to my neck and pull the cross from under my armor. In the time I have worn it, I drew courage and strength knowing to whom it belonged to. But now it is time to return it to the original owner. I want this symbol that meant so much to her to be among the things at her grave site.

I hear the shocked gasps as I touch the altar as I lay the cross upon it. I ignore them. Their god and them mean nothing to me. I will always serve Arawn, but I will honor Galena as best I can. "I will continue strive for your dream, my friend. I will not rest until those that threaten Albion are driven from our shores and shudder in fear at its name. You gave me a reason to live. I am sorry that your life had to be forfeited for me to finally see the greater cause, but I promise it will never be in vain."

I turn then and leave the way I came. I make no excuse to those holy ones who look at me with puzzled glances as I walk.

I am a servant of Arawn, but there is more to life then killing. I leave you now to keep my promise and defend this realm they call Albion.

The End


End file.
